


Five Conversations Garion Never Had as a Wolf

by windfallswest



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Northern Exposure, due South
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Overlord of the West seems to have gotten a little lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Conversations Garion Never Had as a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in a post-it on my desktop for a while; I've finally decided it's not going to get any more developed, so I'm banging it up now.

Mirtai: I ate a wolf, once.

 

NEXT

 

Joel: OMIGODPLEASEDON'TEATME!!!

 

NEXT

 

Willow: I dated a wolf, once. Well, he was a werewolf. That ended kind of badly. The dating thing, not the werewolf thing. Although come to think of it...

 

NEXT

 

Fraser: Good afternoon, sir. Might one be of service?

Vecchio: Are you speaking wolf?

Kowalski: HAH! I knew Dief wasn't actually reading lips.

Dief: One apologises for one's pack; the man-things are most unruly.

Garion: One has noticed that, from time to time.

 

NEXT

 

Sirius: Moony, is that wolf talking to you?

James: What is a wolf doing in the castle?

Lupin: One does not know—hold on, I can speak wolf? One must consult with—Research!

Peter: Merlin, I think he's going insane.


End file.
